My Life With You
by katieblackusa
Summary: Derek and Penelope are happy and in love. They both believe that their life is perfect. But, what happens when Penelope gets a stalker? Morgan proves just how much he loves Penelope when he risks everything to keep his baby girl safe. (Rated M for some chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan. Penelope Garcia. Penelope Garcia. Derek Morgan. The two went together like two peas in a pod. If they weren't at work, if you saw one, you saw the other. When they were working, when the team needed any information it was always Derek that called her to get it. They were best friends. They have had their fair share of disagreements, but their relationship was sold as a rock. Everyone knew that there was nothing that could break the bond the two shared. The chemistry between them, the closeness of the two, was something that wasn't able to be explained. The team saw how the two acted with each other. They saw how they looked at one another. And they all saw how much they truly, deeply, and honestly loved each other. It didn't bother Derek or Penelope, either, that the team talked. Hell, they knew everyone at the FBI talked. They actually found it quite humorous. Even if they were standing in the middle of a crowded room, with hundreds of people around, when they were talking, they were still in their own little world. It was always just the two of them. However, there was one thing that nobody else knew about. Something the team didn't know and something that was really just the two of them. And, that was their home.

After Penelope was shot, Derek swore to himself and to her that he would never let anything or anyone hurt her again. He vowed that he wouldn't leave her alone, besides when he was working on cases, for anyone to have a chance to hurt her. When he was away on cases he knew she stayed at headquarters. Even though she had a couch in her lair, as she called it, he knew she didn't sleep as well as she did when she was at home. But, it was either she sleep restlessly on the couch in her office, or be home alone with the chance of something happen to her. And, Derek couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to his baby girl ever again. So, he quit nagging her about staying at the office while the team was away on a case because he would rather see her tired than shot or dead.

When Derek was home in Virginia, Friday nights were always sat aside for their night. Before she was shot, he would pick up their favorite junk food and their favorite wine while she picked out the movies. They would talk, flirt, eat, watch movies and just enjoy themselves until they both just fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. After she was released from the hospital they were at her apartment by themselves. They had a long discussion and decided to move in with each other. The moved into Derek's house because even as much as Garcia loved her apartment, it was too hard to be there for both of them. The memories of Battle and her being shot, almost twice by the bastard, was just too much for them to take.

At first, Penelope was going to sleep in the guest bedroom down the hall from him. But, her nightmares got too bad and they both just started sleeping in Derek's room. Honestly, Penelope wasn't the only one having nightmares. Derek was having them, too. They both slept so much better when she was wrapped in his strong, protective arms. Penelope knew there was no safer place in the world than when he had his arms tightly wrapped around her. Derek slept better knowing she was right there beside him. He would risk it all to keep her safe. He knew with her being wrapped in his arms, that if anyone was to try anything, he would be able to protect her... unlike he did with Battle the first time he shot her.

Derek was sleeping one night when he heard a loud crash from downstairs through the security monitor on his nightstand. He shot straight up, grabbing his gun out of the draw when he realized Penelope wasn't beside him. He drew his gun and went into FBI mode. When he got downstairs he noticed the light on in the kitchen. He kept is gun out in front of him but put it down when he saw what was going on. Garcia had dropped a glass and it shattered everywhere.

She was down in the floor picking up the pieces of the glass, muttering under her breath. She stood up and dropped the broken glass in the sink. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste. It startled her at first but once she realized it was just Derek, she relaxed into his body.

"You about scared me half to death, baby girl," Derek whispered into her hair and gently placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"I'm sorry, sugar. I just came down to get a glass of water but when I opened the cabinet to get a glass, it fell and shattered everywhere."

Derek placed his hands on her hips and turned her to face him. She snaked her arms around his neck and smiled up at him when she saw the smirk on his face. He lowered his head down and placed a kiss gently on her lips. And, that was something else that was just for them. They have been "official" for a couple of months now. They were both surprised that the team hasn't figured it out, especially being a team of profilers. They both wanted to tell them all. They weren't ashamed at the fact that they were finally more than friends. They were actually the complete opposite. They were proud of it, proud of each other. But, at the same time, it was fun keeping it just between them. They liked the secrecy of it. They thought it was romantic. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet, just without anyone dying. They liked the fact it was just for them. Nobody on the outside being nosy and in their personal business. They loved their BAU family but they knew how they could be. JJ and Emily would constantly ask Penelope all the questions that girls always ask. _When did it happen? Is he a good kisser? How is he in bed? _Then there was Hotch. He would be on them about breaking the fraternization rule and always make it a point to tell them it better now interfere with their jobs. They weren't 15 years old and need someone to watch them all the time. And, then Rossi. Penelope's Italian stallion and her father figure. He would be all over Derek about treating her right and how he better not hurt her or Derek would have to answer to him. Reid was no threat. Even if they told him straight out they were together, he would still be oblivious to everything. Sometimes that kid was too smart for his own good.

"Next time just wake me up and I'll get it for you, sweetness."

"Derek, there is no reason for me to wake you up in the middle of the night just to get me a glass of water. I'm a big girl. I am more than capable."

"I know you are, baby girl. But, you don't know if someone was down here or not. Something could have happened to you."

"Hot stuff, if someone was down here, the security alarm would have went off when they opened a door or window."

"Not if they disarmed it."

"Okay, Okay, Okay. You need to step out of FBI mode and relax. I am fine. But, I promise, the next time I want a glass of water in the middle of the night, I will wake you up."

"Thank you. Was that so difficult, hard head?"

"No. But, anyways, let's get back to bed. I'm exhausted."

Derek took a hold of her hand and switched the kitchen light off. He led her up the stairs and back to their room. She walked back to her side of the bed and the hunkered down beneath the still warm sheets. Derek laid on his back and opened his arms for her to lay down. Her arm rested over his stomach and her head rested on his strong chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on top of the head.

"I love you, baby girl. Goodnight."

Penelope smiled. _I will never grow tired of hearing him say that. _"Goodnight, my love. I love you, too."

And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, just the way they liked it. It was perfect. They were perfect. LIFE was perfect.

**TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope woke up the next day and just like every other morning, she had a smile on her face. I mean, can you blame her? She got to wake up everyday laying next to Derek Morgan with his arms tightly wrapped around her. The world could be coming to an end outside, but it still wouldn't put a damper on the good mood she woke up in. Her back was pressed to his chest and she could tell by his breathing that he was still a sleep. She gently rolled over to face him and started placing gentle kisses on his neck and behind his ear.

She felt his fingers starting to gently rub her back. "Hmmm. Good morning, baby girl," he said in a deep, husky voice.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff."

Derek chuckled at the comment. The joke had been going on for years between them, but now it wasn't just a joke. For the past couple months, she showed him more than a good morning. He swiftly rolled her onto her back and looked down at her. He pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"You are so beautiful," he said in almost a whisper.

She smiled back up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. She pulled his face close to hers and gave him a small kiss on his lips. She went to pull back but he slipped his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. His tongue rolled across her bottom lip and she instantly granted him access. His other hand went beneath his t-shirt that she was wearing and messaged her left breast. Penelope let a small moan escape her throat. Derek removed his lips from hers and moved to her neck. He would nip at it and then roll his tongue across the spot his teeth bit. Penelope slid her hands from behind his neck, down his chest and slowly down to the spot he loved for her to touch the most. Usually, they take their time exploring each other's bodies. However, this particular morning, they couldn't seem to wait. Within minutes he tore his shirt off of her and he was out of his boxers. He entered her with one swift motion, burying himself deep in her, and drawing a long moan from her. He started going in and out of her as quick and as hard as he could go. They both clawed each other, moaning and finally screaming each other's names when they climaxed together.

Derek rolled off of Penelope and let out a deep breath. He opened his arms for her to cuddle up next ti his side.

"Someone sure was in a hurry to get some this morning," Penelope joked.

Derek let out a chuckle. "It's not my fault you excited me, baby girl."

They laid there for a few minutes in complete silence just enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. Before Penelope went to say somethin to him, both of their phones went off.

"No. Not today, not today!" Derek moaned. He leaned over and picked up his phone and read the text real quick.

"Looks like we have a case, Mama. Only positive note is its not out of town."

"You know, I love my job, I really really do. However, bad guys have horrible timing. Why can't they just wait until Monday to do their thing? Not that I want all these bad things to happen to anyone, but seriously! "

Once again, Derek laughed at the silly comment his baby girl made.

"I know how you feel baby. But, let's get ready and head to the office."

Reluctantly, they both got out of bed and took a quick shower. They both rode to the office in Derek's truck which wan't unusual for them to do. After everything with Doyle, Derek would always make sure she got to work safely and home just as safe. If he was out of town, he knew she was safe back at headquarters.

* * *

"Everyone at the round table," Hotch said as soon at Derek and Penelope walked into the bullpen. Once everyone got there, they took their seats and Hotch nodded at Garcia to start explaining what was going on.

Hotch had sent the details to her Ipad before her and Derek left the house that morning.

"Okay, so, Quantico V.A., our lovely hometown, four girls between the ages of 18 and 21 have turned up dead in their apartments. All have signs of rape and two have had their throats slit and stabbed ten times in the chest and stomach area. The two other girls were stabbed the same about of times but cause of death was a gun shot wound to the head."

"If this is happening here, how come none of us have heard about it?" Reid asked.

"Well, I don't know about any one you, but with my job I refuse to watch the news when I am off. I see enough bad things, I don't want to see anything else that I don't need to," Rossi replied.

Everyone just nodded their head in agreement.

"Oh, and this is where it gets really creepy," said Penelope.

"What is it, baby girl?"

Pushing the buttons on the remote to pull pictures up on the screen, all four victims had a picture with a man in the background just staring at them. It also showed their news feed from their social media accounts that said things along the lines of "_Someone help me", "I'm so scared", etc. . __  
_

"Now, I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I am assuming that the guy in the background of these pictures is the UnSub."

"You guessed right, Kitten. Apparently, he watched them before he attacked them."

"He probably wanted to make sure they were alone before he tried anything," Reid said. "He knew he couldn't take two people at once. That show's he doesn't have a lot of physical strength."

"Okay guys. Morgan and Prentiss, you two go to the first victim's apartment and then go interview her parents and friends. JJ and I will go to the second victim's and do the same thing and Dave and Reid you go to the third. When JJ and I get done doing what we're doing we'll go to the fourth victim's place and talk to her parents. Garcia, while we're at the crime scenes, look up the information we need to find where the parents live and who these people hung out with. Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope got all the information she needed for the team in almost no time flat and sent it to their PDAs. Everyone went where Hotch told them to and talked to ho they need to talk to. About 10 that night Penelope was walking back towards her office from getting a cup of coffee when she heard that all to familiar voice.

"There's my baby girl."

She turned around with a smile on her face to see Derek and the rest of the team walking into the bullpen. The team walked over to her and all gave her a hug. Once again, another effect that Battle made on them all. Anytime they came back from a case out of town, the first thing they all did, even Hotch, was give their blonde Technical Analyst a hug. But, after Battle, even if they didn't go out of town, they always made sure to give her hug. When they almost lost her, it changed them. They always knew they were lucky to have Penelope in their lives and part of their team but after she was shot they realized they were BLESSED to have her around. She was the light of the team and made their job easier on them all. They didn't know what they would do if they lost her.

"Hello my loves. You all are back sooner than I expected. I figured you would be working all night."

Derek stood beside Penelope with his arm draped loosely around her neck and shoulder.

"There's not too much to go on tonight. The UnSub is covering all his tracks to make sure he doesn't leave any clues," Hotch said. "We all should just go home and get some rest. I have a feeling that this one is going to get really bad and really quick."

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but I am starved. I'm going to grab something to eat. Anyone want to join?" asked Emily.

"I echo what you said. I'm game," answered Penelope in her chipper tone. She loved going out with one or all her BAU family.

"Well, if my baby girl is game, I'm game," Derek replied, semi-mocking what Penelope said.

The whole team decided to go to their favorite late night burger joint before they all went home. Penelope looked around at the table and smiled. To her left was JJ, her best friend. Next to JJ was Hotch, who was trying to be sneaky by rubbing her thigh under the table. The whole team knew they had something going on, but considering it was Hotch, nobody dared calling them on it. Derek wanted to but Penelope wouldn't let him. Then, next to Hotch was Rossi who sat by Reid. Of course he had his arm draped on the back of Emily's chair, gently rubbing her shoulder. And, to her right, was her best friend, the love of her life, Derek Morgan. Just like Reid did with Emily, he had his arm draped behind Penelope's chair and was rubbing her shoulder. Penelope rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. This is what made her happy. This was what made her job worth it. This was what made everything difficult she has ever gone through in life, worth it. This was her , when they were all together and everyone was safe, she felt as if life was perfect.

Penelope's smile just grew bigger when she felt Derek place a kiss on top of her head. Nobody else thought anything of it because they were so used to how the two acted around each other. "You alright, Mama?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Come on. Let's get you home, sleepy head. We got an early day tomorrow, so I need to get home and get some rest, too," Derek said, playing it off as if they were going to two different places. And, they loved it. It was their secret and it was just for them to know. Derek helped Penelope with her coat and they said their good nights to the team. When they stepped outside, Derek noticed Garcia's body shiver. He pulled her close to his body, trying to keep her as warm as possible while they walked to his truck. He opened the passenger side door and helped her in, then jogged to his side, trying to hurry so he could get the heat started.

They didn't talk on the way home. But, that is another thing they loved about being with each other. They could have funny meaningless conversations, deep meaningful conversations or they didn't have to speak at all, and they would still be comfortable around each other. While driving, Derek kept sneaking glances over at his girlfriend. She had her elbow resting on the armrest and was resting her head on her fist. He could tell she was fighting sleep because every time she blinked her eyes stayed closed just a little bit longer. By the time he pulled into the driveway, she was fully asleep. He put the truck in park and turned sideways to look at her. He didn't want to wake her up because she looked so beautiful, but they couldn't just sleep in the truck. Rubbing the back of her head with his hand he whispered quietly, "Hey, baby girl. We're home."

Penelope's eyes open and she gave him a sleepy smile. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"I guess so. Let's get you inside where it's warm and get you to bed."

He got out of the truck and went over to her side to help her out. He held out his hand and she took it in hers. Walking towards the door he laced his fingers with hers. He unlocked the door and stepped in to turn off the alarm just to reset it again as soon as she shut and locked the door.

They went straight upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Derek kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers while Penelope put on one of his FBI t-shirts. He laid down with his arms open for her to assume the same position they sleep in every night. Her arm draped across his stomach, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her. Derek hear a muffled _I love you _and knew she had fallen asleep. However, he still kissed her on her head and said, "I love you more, baby." Then he himself quickly feel asleep, too.

Going to sleep that night, they were happy. They were in love. He was happy. She was happy. She was safe.

But, just outside, right across the street, someone was planning to just take that all away...

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek slowly rolled over and turned off the alarm clock that was buzzing on his night stand. He rubbed a hand over his face trying to help him wake up when he noticed that a certain blonde wasn't beside him anymore. He looked over to the bathroom to see if the light was on thinking she was already up but the light was still off. He grudgingly removed the covers off of him and got out of bed. Walking out into the hallway, looking both way to see if any lights were on, he called out to her.

"Baby girl?" No lights were on and there was no answer. Then he smelt the aroma of coffee, bacon, eggs, pancakes and biscuits. A small smile formed on his lips at the thought of his woman downstairs making him breakfast. He went back in their room and grabbed a pair of dark blue sweat pants and headed down stairs. When he walked into the kitchen she was facing away from him cleaning the dishes from making breakfast. He looked at the table and the food was already on their plates with a cup of coffee beside both. He walked as quietly towards her as he could and wrapped his arms around her waist. He chuckled when she jumped but kissed her gently on the neck when he eased back into his chest.

"Good morning, mama."

"Good morning, mon cher. Sleep well?"

"Perfect. How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours," she said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal.

"Baby, it's 6:00 now. You've been up since four? How come?"

"I don't. I was having trouble sleeping, so I just decided to get up."

Derek moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him and put her arms around his next. He bent his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pushed a few strands out of of her face while he looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. I promise."

"Don't lie to me, mama."

"I don't know. It's stupid really."

"I doubt that. Talk to me."

"Well, after learning about the new case you all have, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I just had an eerie feeling all night. Almost, like someone was watching me. Like I said, stupid. I guess it's because it's happening here at home."

Derek kissed her on her temple. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, baby. I would never let anything happen to you. As long as you are with me and wrapped in my arms, you are safe from the world."

Penelope smiled up at him. She loved how he was so protective of her. She had no doubts that he would always keep her safe. When she was with him, especially wrapped tightly in his arms, she never felt safer. Like she told Derek, it was probably because it was happening in their hometown was why it was scaring her so much. But, no matter what she told herself, and no matter what Derek told her, she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Pulling out of his arms, she walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "Come on, sugar, breakfast is getting cold."

Derek walked over and before sitting down placed one more kiss on top of her head. They ate breakfast in almost complete silence while catching side glances at the other, while across the street, the same car from the night before was parked in the same spot.

* * *

The BAU team just got back from their field work and walked into the bullpen. It was an understatement that they were all dog tired. As soon as they got to work this morning, Hotch gave them all their assignments and that was at a quarter after 7 that morning. It was now almost midnight. They all went to their desk and dropped into their seats.

"What, Derek? You're not running off to see Garcia?" Rossi joked with him.

"I texted her and told her we were on on way when we got off the jet. She said she would meet us out her so we could just head on out."

Derek got up to go check on her but JJ stopped him. "You're already sitting down. I'll go check on her."

"Thanks, JJ."

JJ headed towards Penelope's office but stopped when she noticed a note on her door. JJ picked it up and read it. Tears filled her eyes and she took off back to the others.

Reid was the first one to notice her. "What's wrong?" he asked standing up. Everyone looked up at Reid then at JJ. Just like Reid did, they all stood up as well.

"I found this on Garcie's door," she said handing the note to Derek.

_Who's ready for a game of cat and mouse? I got the one I want and the one you all need. You couldn't save the others but can you save her? The clock is ticking. And, tell Agent Morgan that I plan on having more fun with her than he ever could. Hope to see you soon. - The Creeper _

And taped to it was a picture of Penelope, in the same outfit she wore to work that morning, tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. You could clearly see the tears running down her face and the terror in her eyes.

Derek turned around and punched the wall that was behind him.

"You're telling me this mother fucker has, Penelope?!"

"Derek, calm down," Hotch said.

"Don't tell me what to do, man!"

Everyone watched Derek as he paced the bullpen, not daring to try and talk him down. They always knew he had a temper, they seen it multiple time. However, his normal temper didn't compare to the one he had when it came to his baby girl. The first time they saw it was when she got shot. Now, they got to see it again. This time, however, they all knew it would be different. Because, this time, the UnSub took Penelope with him. Now, they just have to figure out how to get her back and get her back ALIVE.


End file.
